Dramatic growth in the amount of data that must be stored, combined with the need for faster, more reliable and more efficient data access and data management capabilities, have led many organizations to seek an improved way of storing, accessing and managing data. In traditional computer networks, each storage device is connected to only one server, and can be accessed only by that server. The computer protocol used to connect and transfer data between the server and storage device is called the small computer system interface, or SCSI. As more data must be stored and retrieved, organizations increasingly are finding that this one-to-one, or point-to-point, connection is not sufficiently fast, efficient and reliable to support growing demands for data access and storage. In addition, in most organizations today, data back-up—or creating a duplicate copy of data to protect it from corruption or loss—is accomplished by moving large volumes of stored data from a dedicated storage device over the primary computer network to a back-up storage device. Since the primary computer network also is responsible for conducting day-to-day computer operations, this added data movement results in substantial congestion, slowing day-to-day computer operations.
Storage area networks, or SANs, which are computer networks dedicated to data storage, can help resolve some of these problems. A storage area network uses a different, higher-performance computer protocol, known as Fibre Channel, to transfer data. A storage area network also removes the one-to-one connection between servers and storage devices, and instead allows many servers to connect to and share access with many storage devices. The many-to-many connection enabled by the storage area network, combined with the Fibre Channel protocol, permits faster, more efficient, more reliable and more manageable data transfer processes. Furthermore, the storage area network has the potential to enable data back-up to be accomplished over it, instead of over the primary computer network, thus substantially reducing congestion on the primary computer network and allowing much more efficient day-to-day operations.
Most storage devices in the market, however, continue to be sold with the small computer system interface. Additionally, most organizations have made significant investments in storage devices and servers that use the small computer system interface. Therefore, in order for devices of a storage area network that use Fibre Channel to function with storage devices that use SCSI, storage routers must be installed between these devices. In particular, storage routers are essential to shifting data back-up processes from a primary computer network to the storage area network, since most data back-up storage devices use the SCSI interface and can only connect to the storage area network through a storage router. As new computer protocols are introduced, storage routers will be increasingly essential to enable rapid, seamless communication among servers, storage devices and storage area network devices that use diverse protocols.
However, typical SANs are local Fibre Channel networks that serve one particular organization or one particular site. These SANs can be quite large, but cannot span great distances as they have distance limitations imposed upon them by the infrastructure necessary to carry Fibre Channel. For example, the Fibre Channel standard defines a means to communicate over spans up to 10 km and, in some cases, up to 30 km in length. In order to do this, however, the organization implementing the Fibre Channel network must typically own the fiber or lease dark fiber from some other party, which can be very expensive and, in most cases, is cost prohibitive.
This is because the fibers used to carry Fibre Channel traffic can only carry Fibre Channel protocol traffic. They cannot be shared with other protocols. It is therefore more cost effective to transmit data over long distances using a protocol that can be carried over already existing networks, such as those owned by phone companies that can carry ATM traffic, SONET traffic and IP traffic. Therefore, SANs are usually limited as to the geographic area that they can serve (i.e., they are limited to local operation). Furthermore, two or more geographically diverse SANs cannot inter-connect in a seamless fashion such that they operate and behave as if they were local to one another because the infrastructure to connect them does not exist or is cost prohibitive.